five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PTLD/Steve Lore: Part Two
Years have passed.... Stevie's Magic Castle has shut down forever..... Steve's Magical Palace has reopened with four new animatronics..... Steve.... Delta.... Mr. Handy.... And Creator...... It has been a few months.... With a new Night Watchman..... Everything has been going fine..... Until June 19th............. 1987....... 5:24 PM June 19, 1987.... The day everything changed..... Steve: H-Hey kids! Did you enjoy our new song? Kids: YEAH!!! We loved it!!! Delta: Good! We will be performing another song very- NO ESCA- Ve-Very s-s-soon! Employee #1 (Manager): Sir..... Seriously..... That Delta Animatronic is glitching again..... CEO: I know..... We are planning for it to be fixed.... We are fixing it today..... In a few hours after the place closes.... Manager: Good..... Are you sure that repair man can be trusted? He seems...... Off...... CEO: Well.... Have you seen any other repair specialist that works for fixing animatronics? I don't think so..... Manager: Yeah but.... Last time he came here... The Steve Animatronic started acting weird.... And before he came.... Steve was fine..... CEO: These are special non-Springlock animatronics equipped with facial scanners that record everything they see. Of course they are gonna have a occasionally off glitch..... Manager: We also found blood covered fingerprints on the Steve Animatronic after that first day he cam- Boss: What are you two arguing about? Manager: Nothing sir. We are just talking. Boss: I am not paying you to talk..... I am paying you to make sure this guy comes..... CEO: Just wait.... He will come..... 12:39 AM Repair Man: Alright..... Everyone is gone.... Time to get these animatronics fixed.... * drags the Delta Animatronic to the back room where there is no camera. Only audio. * StevesMagicalPalace_2_BackRoom_Audio_File55342419: (Loud Banging Noises and a music box) Well..... You are almost done.... This Spy technology should work.... (The Music Box gets louder and a loud moan plays) (Cranking sounds and a loud buzzing sound) 2:47 Repair Man: I better leave.... Before things get ugly.... Heheheheheheh....... * walks out the front door * Steve: * activates on the stage * Huh?..... Where is Delta.... Creator: * makes a creeking sound and his head looks up * I am not sure.... (Camera Static) Steve: * slightly off the stage * (Camera Static) Steve is missing from the stage. (Camera static) Creator is also gone from the stage. Delta: * grabs what appears to be a black device with red dots beeping on it * I need to do the j-job........ Creator: What are you doing?..... Delta: Doing what I was told.... * loads the explosive device into the buildings generator * Steve: you can't do this...... This won't do anything good.... Mr. Handy The Vacuum Cleaner: You can't do this Delta! That is an explosive device that will kill us all! Delta: Our destiny is to be wrecked..... And be replaced..... No matter what.... Mr. Handy The Vacuum Cleaner: Well..... I can't let that happen.... (Ear piercing scream is heard and a flip and a beeping noise sound) Delta: oOPs.... I pullEd the lever..... Steve: Delta what have you done.... Delta: Reborn.... Recreated.... ALL CAMERA FOOTAGE IS LOST BEFORE A LOUD BANG AND A FIRE IS SEEN ON EVERY CAMERA. THIS INCIDENT IS DUBBED THE STEVE PALACE GENERATOR EXPLOSION. Years later.... Category:Blog posts